Finding Focus
by VesperChan
Summary: Love is a myth, I don't believe in it." Quick and to the point."How can you say something like that?" "Very easily." SakuraTobi


For the longest time she didn't answer.

She didn't move,

She didn't blink,

He doubted she even breathed in the given amount of time he waited for her to reply.

But of course,in the end, his patience paid off. Like all the other times before, all it took was a little waiting on his part. A small effort for the reward he coveted.

"There's no such thing as a perfect human. Not even a _remotely _perfect person exists. We're all selfish bastards deep down, doing what we do to please ourselves in the end. Even the act of giving can be counted as selfish, since there are so many who do it only to give themselves the feeling that they aren't as dirty as they know themselves to be. I can't pull beauty from such sin, and I refuse to do so."

When he had asked the young woman with shallow jade eyes why she refused to take photos that included people, Tobi Uchiha never suspected to receive such a confusingly upsetting answer.

She turned towards him, her eyes narrowed behind her reading glasses. "You have my answer. Will you leave now, or do I have to run away again?" she hissed, clearly not enjoying his company. Or maybe it was an act. He hoped it was.

"What about love? Love comes from humans so we can't be all that evil, can we?" he asked, not giving up on finding a loop hole in her logic. He was determined to make her see the error of her ways. Maybe then she would open up a bit more about herself.

"Love is a myth, I don't believe in it." Quick and to the point.

"How can you say something like that?"

"Very easily."

"But."

"No exceptions."

"Of course there's such a thing as love! Granted, the word is tossed around so much now a days that it's easy to see..." his sentence trailed off into silence as another idea entered his mind. "Is that why you don't believe in it? Is it because someone told you they loved you and cheated on you or dumped you for another woman, or _worse_...another man?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, slipping a bookmark between the pages of The Iliad. "Don't confuse me with someone who's foolish enough to be roped into such a situation in the first place. You are incorrect with your ill though out suggestion. I'm leaving now."

"Then was it from your family? A childhood memory you would rather forget?"

Sakura didn't bother to look back over her shoulder as she stood and began to depart. "Goodbye Tobi."

It was only a small though, quickly fluttering through his brain only to be recognized in half a second. Regardless, he smiled at the thought. _He liked the way she said his name._

"That's what it is isn't it?" Tobi replied, smiling faintly as the jade eyed woman raised a arm in the air and tilted it slightly, something like a wave. She was strange that way, but he enjoyed her strangeness.

"I'll be waiting you know!" She didn't reply to his cry as her figure grew smaller and smaller.

That's right, he would be waiting. He would always be waiting, and while she said it annoyed her more than anything to have to converse with him, he knew if she really hated him so much she would stop coming out to this same park bench every weekday at one for coffee and a quiet , relaxing read that always ending in conversation.

Sakura Hana, a name that only half belonged to the doll like female. Her real name was one she dared not disclose to the public for fear of loosing what little privacy she possessed. The woman with a glare that could freeze steam was a widely famous photographer from Japan with a God given gift for bringing beauty out of his creations.

That was, with the exception of one creation.

Humans.

Landscapes and abstract art were her bread and butter. She had a talent for bring out the beauty in little things and expanding the natural beauty of glorious things. But when it came to family photos and pictures with humans in the background, she either deleted the photo or refused to take it at all.

Tobi was a huge fan of her work, instantly falling in love with her **'Toy box'**collection the moment he saw it. **'Toy Box'** was a small photography book she did a year or so back, focusing on the abstract angles of toys. Building blocks, a half open doll house, puppets on the windowsill, and half opened picture books captured Tobi like never before. (The photo of over sized lollipops was his favorite)

Surely someone who could bring such little things to life couldn't be a self righteous wicked witch of the west like everyone who knew her said she was. He refused to believe it.

So imagine his surprise when he discovered his favorite idol in the body of his dream girl right here in his neighborhood, sipping _Starbucks _and reading _Shakespeare _on a bench.

Yeah, he was a bit blow away too.

The first three days all he did was stalk, er, _watch _her with an overly observant eye. Tobi was a good boy, and above stalking. Stalking was for bad people like Kisame sempai. On the forth day he worked up the courage to actually greet her, knowing at exactly what time she would be in the park. She replied politely, but made it obvious she didn't wish to be disturbed.

So he went back to stalking. Watching! _Watching_, **waaaatchhhhhing**. Tobi was a good boy!

Even though she said she wanted to be alone, he couldn't help but get the feeling that she was lonely...waiting for the _right _kind of company to come join her. A company that wasn't judgmental and harsh, company she could relax and be herself around.

So on the sixth day, Tobi made up his mind he was going to be that company. He'd like to think he succeeded, since she hasn't stopped coming when she obviously could.( All that Coffee _must _be expensive.) Maybe, even though she would strongly deny it, she actually enjoyed his company. Just maybe...

-

The next day Tobi made sure he was a few minuets late, knowing she wouldn't choose to sit with him on the park bench. She was there, just like clockwork, with her Starbucks in one hand and a book in the other.

"Hey Sakura."

"Go away."

He smiled and seated himself next to her, ignoring her comment. She didn't mean it. He knew she wasn't that much of a cruel witch like the tabloids made her out to be. "It's nice to see you again."

Sakura groaned, flipping her book closed before tucking it back into her bag. Somthing she normally saved until after she finished her drink and was ready to leave.

"That's what you say every time I tell you to go away. I might as well pay attention to you this time since you're not going to listen to me."

Tobi smiled brightly. "So about your childhood..."

"Never had one, next question." Her tone was hard.

Tobi smiled at how eager she was to begin their conversation. Eight and a half weeks of nagging must be the key. "Sakura, everyone has a childhood. Just because yours wasn't the greatest..."

"I was in a coma from age five till age 9, that's four years of my life. Once I woke up I was so behind in school and maturity I didn't have to luxury to enjoy my childhood. Does that answer your question sufficiently?" she snapped briskly, as if the words were acid in her mouth.

Her face shifted for only a moment, betraying the pain it took her to force these words out. Tobi knew she wasn't a very talkative person to begin with, so for her to expose one of the unfavored aspects of her past was something...something else.

"I'm sorry..." Tobi trailed off, not really knowing how to respond. Sakura must have wanted his silence as a reaction, since it brought a smug grin to her lips for only a moment before fading away. "That's so terrible."

Sakura scoffed and rolled her eyes, moving her hand as if to flick away a fly. "Please, keep your sympathy to yourself. It makes me sick to have people pity me for something they had no hand in. What do you have to feel sorry over. You didn't do anything."

"But it must have been terribly painful...Is that why you don't believe in love? Because your parents forced you to make up for those four years in a coma?" Tobi asked, his voice soft an apologetic.

"Please, they died when I was four. It was my foster parents who pushed me. No use in housing a child who can't learn and get a good job to support them in the future, right? Sick selfish basters were just a bit more honest than most." Sakura took another sip from her Starbucks and hiccuped, taking in too much air. "Not that I care, I preferred their honesty over the lies of the extended family."

"Sakura..." Tobi didn't know what to say, so he said nothing at all.

Sakura looked over at the silent boy who was probably only a highschool student. So that made him what? Four-five years younger? At least he wasn't talking now.

"I'm leaving for Venice next week and from there I plan to take a trip across most of Italy for work," Sakura interrupted. "Don't expect me back here for another year. That's the only reason I'm talking to you today. This will probably be the last time you see me. After than I want to head over to some Irish ruins, that might be another year altogether."

The young man's big brown eyes grew wide with what looked like fear. "You're leaving me?"

"Hardly. You make it sound like I'm breaking up with you."

"That too?"

Sakura sent his a sideways glare, not entirely in the mood for jokes at the moment. But then, when was she ever in the mood for jokes? Still, it was a wonder she spent this much tolerating his joyful behavior.

"Sakura chan is going to leave Tobi?"

"Tobi Uchiha, don't you dare start with that third person crap again," Sakura groaned.

"But Tobi will be sad without Sakura chan to talk to. No one else will listen!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, tossing her empty cut into the nearest trash bin without moving up from her seat, her hand eye coordination better than she led on.

"Please Tobi, don't make it sound so much better than it is. I didn't even listen to you most of the time and hardly gave you a moment of my thoughts. I'm not the sort of person people want, or should, hang out with. You'll probably be better off without someone like me to bring down your strawberry shortcake mood all the time."

"That's not true. Sakura chan listens to be more than anyone. If you didn't, you wouldn't know how to respond to all of my questions. I know you listen, and though you may not show it, you care. I know you do!"

"No Tobi, you're wrong," Sakura replied in a calm, level tone as the brown haired youth's voice began to pitch, tears gathering at the corners of his dark, chocolate colored eyes.

"No, Tobi is right. If Tobi was wrong, Sakura chan wouldn't still be here!"

Sakura didn't respond.

She couldn't...because he was right. She could have easily walked away, avoided him as easily as one avoids the ice cream man driving down your street. But for some reason, a part of her told her she needed this. She needed someone to listen without judgment in their eyes. Someone to talk to, without having to worry about being sued or fired. Part of her needed what her childhood always lacked.

She needed a friend.

"You'll survive..."

"Is that what you've been telling yourself all these years? 'You'll survive'? Tobi doesn't want to just survive. Tobi wants to live, and he thinks Sakura chan does too."

Sakura stood up and ruffled his unruly hair, flipping a curl out of his face. "It's been fun kid, but that's life. Maybe I'll see you in a year or two if my work gives me a break."

Tobi whined, looking down at his feet as Sakura started to walk away.

Walk away...

Walk away from him.

She was already across the greenbelt, in a minuet she would be out of his voice range.

Bolting upward, Tobi Uchiha jumped onto the bench and cupped his hands around his mouth before inhaling deeply. "I PROMISE I'LL SEE YOU AGAIN HARUNO SAKURA!_"_

-

-

-

Three year and four months later.

-

-

-

"I have the portfolio on the new intern here Sakura san," Diedara said, handing over the white and red folder with the new interne's resume' photos inside.

"Ah, thank you Deidara?"

"He's outside, should I send him in?"

Sakura looked up from the cover and gave her friend a curious stare. Her tone however, was far from curious. "_What_? He's here already? How come I didn't get this earlier?"

The blond laughed nervously to himself, scratching the back of his head. "Well it's kind of a long story. You see Sasori and I were getting into another argument again and then Sai just had to butt in his two cents on the matter with this stupid-."

"I should have known it had something to do with Sasori and you. Gosh, can't you guys ever get along?"

"Sorry, Sakura san."

"Deidara, I've known you for over three years, you can forget the san."

"So I'm forgiven?" he asked, ever the hopeful one. It was quite evident that none of the male interns wanted to get on Sakura chan's bad side, less the fall into disfavor in her eyes. After all, what are the chances of getting this type of dream job with a dream boss a hot as Sakura?

"No, you still own me a donut and coffee, _Starbucks_, not that cheep _Carlie's Coffee _crap."

"Hai, hai, hai. So what about his guy? Should I show him in?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about him. Give me a five second head start to look through some of his photos before you send him in. Make small talk, you know. You're good at distracting people," Sakura answered, opening the folder and looking though the photos, while turning her leather chair away from the door to face the full windowed wall.

"Sure thing Sakura chan!"

"Forget the chan!" she called, knowing his playful streak wouldn't allow it next time he felt that happy.

Sighing she flipped through the first few photos, mildly impressed at the way he could make the scenery reflect the nature of his models. There were a few with teenage girls, dressed colorful, ordering ice cream and eating other sugary snacks. Her gaze was drawn to the name printed on the side of the folder.

_Mandara Uchiha._

'Uchiha huh?'

She heard the door open and close as a figure, most likely Madara Uchiha, stepped in and approached her desk, her back still too him.

"How do you like the last photo miss?" a deep velvety voice asked, confirming Sakura's doubt about this man being an Uchiha. They all had that luring tone in their voice that seemed to be a gift from God.

'Except one.'

"Haven't gotten there Uchiha san, give me a moment please," she replied flipping through the last few photos, clearly impressed with his ability to do what she could not.

She turned to the last photo and froze.

A slender girl with half lidded eyes and well shaped rosy lips sat, sipping from a red straw that stuck out of a _Starbucks _drink. The photo only showed her from the chest up, but her pose looked so natural, you could almost feel the chilly January air as she hunched her shoulders and sipped her coffee.

The bottom half of her jade tinted eyes really stood out in contrast to her whispy bubblegum pink hair.

Slowly Sakura turned in her chair, not willing to believe who was standing in front of her. His hair was longer almost to the end of his back, and his face was firmly set, not loose like that which belong to joyful teenage she once knew. It couldn't be the same boy. It wasn't. That wasn't possible.

Before she had a chance to croak out something she would later regret, the Uchiha's face melted into a bright, ten million dollar smile that just couldn't be forgotten.

"Tobi promised you, didn't he, Sakura chan?"

-

-

-

The End

-

* * *

Yes, the end. This is a oneshot! I'm glad I was able to end this with a feeling of closure, at least for me. I love Tobi, he's like...perfect. He used to be my favorite before I found out he was this really old Madara Uchiha guy. It kind of felt like they killed Tobi, and in a way they did. Tobi is no more, the innocence and joy is gone, replaced with...this old guy. I have a feeling once they take his mask off he's going to be but ugly. Immortality doesn't always mean Eternal youth. (So that's why he wears a mask.)

Anyway. I really liked how Manada used to have his hair done up. Long and spiky. The way it was on the stone statue of him in the Valley of the End. So in the majesty that is AU, I bring in the best of both worlds! Tobi's personality and Mandara's hair.

(this is the part where I beg for reviews)

_**REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW!**_

Please...

Ja ne

Vesper chan

(Reader Traffic is my sh!t)


End file.
